


Honeybee

by Axelsaywhat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Short & Sweet, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelsaywhat/pseuds/Axelsaywhat
Summary: McCree is at the end of his rope. Years of hiding his feelings for Hanzo has caught up to him. He knows the other man feels the same way.Picking up his guitar, he wrote a song to express just how he feels. The question is: how will Hanzo respond?





	Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written to a song. For the full effect, listen to it as McCree starts playing it for Hanzo. 
> 
> Here's the link:  
> https://youtu.be/4S61SH_pVpg
> 
> Mchanzo ruined my life.
> 
> Twitter: @Butticusss  
> Art Twitter: @Axelsaywhat

The chilly desert breeze rustled the fabric of the tent, the dust on the ground kicking up slightly. The night sky was a deep navy blue, broken only by the sparkling stars speckled next to the lonely silver moon. The sounds of crickets singing, coyotes yipping in the distance, and the gentle crackling of the fire serenaded the figure seated beside it.  
The silence was only broken by the gentle plucking of steel strings on a wooden guitar.  
The cowboy sat quietly, eyes on his calloused fingers as he slide them along the strings. 

Tonight had to be the night.

McCree couldn't take it anymore. He hated this unspoken feeling he had for the man he was sharing camp with. How did this end up drawing out so long? He was never such a coward regarding his own feelings, always being an outspoken and forward person.  
But this was different. He had known that this man was the one for a week now. He had to act. 

His chocolate brown eyes flickered to the tent entrance, waiting for the other to exit...but he had to wait. 

Minutes seemed like hours.

Eventually, out stepped a handsome man with jet black hair, long, down to upper back and peppered with silver. The Japanese man had sharp features and dark eyes, sporting a deep blue kimono that complimented his muscular build. It made McCree flush in the cheeks as he moved to the fire and sat down gracefully onto the blanket that the other had set out for him. His entire presence was so regal and elegant. It was something the very opposite man admired.  
The silence was heavy in the air before broken by the Japanese man’s voice.

“I did not know you played an instrument.”

“Sometimes.”

“Do you know any others?”

“Nope.”

“I see.”

Another pause before more plucking from the tanned rugged cowboy. His hair fell into his face as he returned his eyes down to the frets and strings.  
Here was their tension.  
They both knew the other cared and yet nothing was ever said. It was making the McCree anxious.  
To distract themselves, the two men got up to begin to make some food. They had fought hard on their mission and deserved a satisfying meal. It was hard to get when on a mission. They had limited options for food: meat and rice or oatmeal. Seemed the first was the best. They cooked in mostly silence, occasionally making a comment or making small talk. The tension built up more.  
Their hands brushed while reaching for the pan, both pulling away slightly and pretending it didn't happen. 

This was frustrating. Always frustrating. 

After cooking, the archer and cowboy sat quietly as they enjoyed the meal they both participated in making, but the feeling that they each knew what was on the other's mind weighed heavy.  
The burly barrel chested man sighed after finishing and picked up his guitar again, the other staring up at the night sky.

“Hey Hanzo?”

His name rolled off McCree’s tongue so softly with affection. 

“Hm?”

“...Would ya...listen to a song I wrote?”

Hanzo’s eyes shifted from the sky to the cowboy and he nodded. 

“Alright.”

McCree felt his throat get dry almost immediately and his heart pounding hard against his ribcage. 

It was now or never.

He gulped down his fears and bit the inside of his lip as he began to pluck the strings in a simple melody.  
It hovered in the air as Hanzo watched, moving his place to sit next to the cowboy to be polite and give him his full attention. 

McCree began to hum soothingly...and soon after, began to sing. 

_You didn't have...to look my way...your eyes still haunt me...until this day…  
But you did...yes you did._

_You didn't have...to say my name...ignite my circuits...and start a flame…  
But you did...yes you did._

The cowboys voice was as smooth as molasses and as warming as whiskey. His tenor voice could melt anyone's heart, no matter how cold.  
Hanzo stared, hands in his lap.

 _Oh, turpentine erase me whole._  
_Cause I don't want to live my life alone._  
_Well I've been waiting for you all my life…_  
_Oh...why…_

There was a pause in the strumming of guitar as he inhaled for his next lyric.

_Set me free…  
My...honeybee..._

Hanzo couldn't take his eyes off the other, his cheeks now a soft rouge as his hands clutched gently at the fabric of his kimono. His usually hard expression was nowhere to be seen and replaced with something soft and almost longing. His heart ached in his chest, his eyes slightly shimmering with emotion. 

_Honeybee..._

This man. He would be the death of him. 

McCree continued, now primarily trying to focus on the song he was singing to the other. It seemed to have at least caught his attention and gotten a good reaction. He hoped it wasn't too much or overwhelming, but all of it was true. He had to speak his mind, and in this case, sing it.  
Hanzo was the love of his life. The inspiration to his music that he wrote. He changed him. Healed him. None of his past sins mattered anymore. All he wanted was to be with him. Protect him and see that smile that made his heart stop. He made him a better man. He hoped the lyrics made that clear. 

Like he had written: he's been waiting for him his whole life. 

_You didn't have...to smile at me..._  
_Your grins the sweetest...that I've ever seen._  
_But you did...yes you did._

Hanzo looked down at his hands, gulping down the flood of emotions that rushed into his heart. The lyrics...his voice. It was beautiful. All of it. Every note and word. He loved it.  
He loved him.

 _You didn't have...to offer your hand._  
_Cause since I've kissed it...I'm at your command._  
_But you did…_

Slowly, he moved closer, scooting right next to the other man with his eyes still lowered. He listened closely, hearing the rumble in his large chest as he sang so sweetly of him. After a moment, he softly leaned his head on McCree’s shoulder. 

The cowboy felt his heart leap from his chest, his action breathing more love and life into his song as he continued, resting his head against the other's.

 _Oh, turpentine erase me whole._  
_Cause I don't want to live my life alone._  
_Well I've been waiting for you all my life…_  
_Oh...why…_

_Set me free…  
My...honeybee…_

The two stayed close, their warmth so wonderful against the cold air. The stars sparkled and the campfire bathed them in sweet orange and yellows as it felt like the world fell into place around them.

Everything was right.  
Everything was perfect now.  
It had taken almost half a lifetime.  
Nothing else mattered at this moment; not their pasts, their responsibilities, or their insecurities and fears. 

They had found each other.

The cowboy and the archer.


End file.
